Kailen Murray
Kailen James Murray (born December 5, 1976) is an American educator, politician, and former Governor of Indiana. He ran in the 2016 Democratic Presidential Primary, but withdrew from the race and endorsed Green Party nominee Ellen Walton. Murray is now running 2016 Senate race in Hawaii. Early Life Kailen James Murray was born to James Murray, an investment banker, and Linda Murray, a corporate lawyer. Raised in the wealthy Geist neighborhood of Indianapolis, growing up Murray was no stranger to privilege. He attended Park Tudor School, a private K-12 school, and was often ridiculed by his less-wealthy black classmates for being an "Uncle Tom". In high school Kailen played on the basketball and soccer teams; he also served as the Student Body Vice President his junior year and President his senior years. After graduating high school Murray matriculated at Howard University in Washington DC. It was at Howard that he joined the Democratic Party, leaving the views of his republican parents behind him. This political move proved to be a life changing one for Murray as he was removed from his parents will, and cut off from their wealth causing him to nearly have to drop out. However, Murray did not let the lack of his parent support detour him and he buckled down and worked two jobs throughout his undergraduate years, and took out a multitude of loans, in order to pay for his schooling. After attaining a degree in Music Education Murray wet on to pursue his dreams of being an educator. He had always been inspired by the way that his teachers had made such a positive impact on his life and he wanted to do the same for other young people. In his third year f teaching Murray felt called to do more to help people and he began attending classes at Indiana University McKinney School of Law, in hopes to one day enter the political arena. Political Career Murray attained his legal degree in 2003 and ran for the Indianapolis City-County Council that same year. Running in District 12 which served the community he lived, and taught, in Murray won the race with 68% of the votes. His crowning achievement while on the council was the passage of the Funding The Future Bill, a bill he authored, which saw millions of dollars be relocated from private school vouchers to public school funding. He also opposed legislation that would have given charter school operators the ability to take over public schools, and allow for the privatization of public transit. In 2012 Murray took a leap and ran for Governor, he was criticized by members of both parties as being too young and inexperienced to hold the position. However, he ran a very successful grassroots campaign and narrowly won the primary race before beating the republican incumbent in the closest race in Indiana history. That year also saw the largest voter turn out ever in the state. Murray became the first African-American, and the youngest ever, to serve as Governor of Indiana. Among his many achievements as governor was the Urban Housing Initiative, which saw thousands of abandoned buildings throughout the state re-purposed into low income housing. Another major achievement, though highly criticized, was the mass pardoning of thousands of individuals who had been incarcerated for nonviolent drug charges. Governor Murray also raised the minimum wage in Indiana quickly and suddenlly, causing mass investor confidence, and economic flight away from the State of Indiana. In May 2016 Murray resigned from his position as Governor, and left the Democratic Party. He left the public eye for several months before reemerging as a Green Party candidate for the Senate seat in Hawaii. Personal Life Murray is married to Dr. Gabrielle Murray, an educational administrator, and together they have thirteen-year-old twin boys: Josiah and Jeremiah. Category:Governor Category:Indiana Category:Democrats